


Lift Me Up

by PinkBlossom



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Flirting, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkBlossom/pseuds/PinkBlossom
Summary: Gibbs is well known for his meetings in the elevator.So does the Office Temp...
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Reader
Kudos: 44





	Lift Me Up

Prompt number: 3. You did this?

Fandom: NCIS

Rating: Teen

The elevator stopped and in he walked. That warm feeling that you’d become accustomed to when ever he walked past you rose through your body. You’d been covering Cynthia’s sick leave since Monday and today was your last day before she returned. You’d heard her stories about the surly special agent who never knocked and was very demanding. Within an hour of your first morning as the Director’s PA, you had met Special Agent Gibbs. Unlike Cynthia, you found him quite amusing although you never let on to the Director and did your best to make it look like you had at least tried to stop him barging in to their office without to much as a tap on the door.

He gave you a cursory nod as he turned around to face the doors and pressed the button to indicate he wanted to go to the ground floor. A moment later the lift shuddered to a halt and the light went out leaving only a dim emergency light.

‘Very funny Special Agent Gibbs,’ you’d remarked. Cynthia had told you about how he liked to hold meetings in the elevator.

Gibbs looked at you and shrugged.

‘You did this, right?’

‘Wasn’t me,’ he protested, pressing the emergency button on the console and speaking to the operator to let them know the elevator was stuck.

Sighing loudly, you look up at the ceiling. This was awkward. Real awkward.

‘You ok?’ he was standing close to you and you could smell his laundry detergent on his clothes.

‘Yeah I’m fine, you?’

‘Peachy,’ he replied, giving you a cheeky smirk that made you smile right back at him.

Oh boy. He was flirting and you could feel the blood rush to your cheeks. Standing closer, he moved his lips closer to your ear.

‘Are you sure you’re ok. You look a bit… flushed,’ his hot breath against your cheek made you gasp.

You thought about issuing another denial but given you were stuck in a small metal box with a trained investigator on what was your last day in your temporary position.

‘Well now you mention it…’ you look directly into those swimming pool blue eyes that you swear you can see sparkle in the low light.

He rests one his hand against the back of the elevator, leaning over you he lifts your chin with the side of his forefinger of his other hand, his face is dangerously close to yours.

‘There’s just one thing I need to know,’ he said in a deep husky voice that gave you a strange feeling in your loins.

‘What’s that….’

Suddenly the elevator jolted and the lights came back on. Gibbs took a half step away from you just before the doors flung open. He gestured for you to leave first. Hiding your disappointment to walked out on to the ground floor concourse and headed towards the door. Out in the fresh air, you took a deep breath.

‘What I was going to say,’ Gibbs appeared at your shoulder, his face close to yours. You stop suddenly and turn to look at him. There is a wicked look on his face.

‘How do you feel about boats?’


End file.
